parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Healthy Vocaloids
Happy Healthy Monsters is a 2005 Sesame Street direct-to-video release, and part of Sesame Workshop's "Healthy Habits for Life" initiative. Elmo and Zoe watch and jump along to the Happy Healthy Monsters Network, hosted by Grover and his exercise assistant, Bobby and Sissy, with announcer Fred Willard. The network airs Grover's exercise show "Fuzzy and Blue, and Healthy Too!" and segments promoting exercise and healthy eating habits. Guest stars include India.Arie, Andy Richter, Wyclef Jean, and Dan Zanes. Contents https://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Healthy_Monsters# hide#DVD Chapters #Bonus features #Other releases #See also #External links DVD ChaptersEdit #Happy Healthy Monsters Network #Fuzzy and Blue, and Healthy Too! #Learning to Jump #Jump to the Rhythm #Jump at the Beach #Heart Smart with Andy Richter #Jump Up Song with Dan Zanes #When Animals Jump #Jump with India.Arie #Chef Cookie Monster #Healthy Foods with Cookie Monster and Wyclef Jean #The Milk Expert #Food for Thought with Andy Richter #What Do You Do With a Fruit? #More Fun Ways to Move #Super Ways to Move with Andy Richter #Couch Potatoes #Planets, Moon and Stars Plot Elmo, Zoe, and 4 kids are watching "Happy Healthy Monsters" network on TV in someone's living room. Googel, Nerf and some Monster Clubhouse monsters (minus Herry) introduce the channel. Then Grover is on hand to host "Fuzzy and Blue and Healthy Too" show with Bobby and Sissy as his fitness assistants. (A remake of the "Fuzzy and Blue" song is used as the show's theme song) (Also, Fred Willard does voice of announcer all throughout video, though he's never seen) The show kicks off with jumping and everyone jumps. Grover makes mistakes on stuff all throughout the video and Bobby and Sissy and the kids in the living room with Elmo and Zoe have to correct him. Insert first song- "Jump to the Rhythm" - with Grover, Bobby, Sissy and Zoe, Elmo and kids. Grover passes out during song and tells other 2 to take over. Grover says to take 5 after the song. "TV show" goes to "commercial"- insert 2nd. song "Jump Human letters at the Beach" - the name says it all! Back to show- Andy Richter shows kids how to check their heartrate and pulse. Then he jumps really fast and shows how heartbeat increases and then he collapses on Bobby and Sissy. -sponsor message from Jumping Council-insert song "Jump Up Song" (live action singers outside in city area) Back to Grover- he shares dream of jumping over the moon ala cow in "Hey Diddle Diddle". Grover leads kids in jumping high for the moon. Grover tries to think of a small animal that jumps and tries to jump like him before working up to cow. He thinks of a frog (though he calls it a hopalong- kids correct him) and we see animated video of frog jumping as Grover looks on. (It would have been supercool to use Kermit for this bit,- especially using his "Doo Op Hop" song, but oh well. ) Then he thinks of kangaroo (calls it a poucheroo) and we have a video of animated kangaroo jumping. Then we have a cow video, but the animated cow doesn't jump. Then a black and white cow from nursery rhyme shows up and shows Grover how to jump over the moon. Goes through roof and Grover jumps to commercial while waiting on cow to land. Just before he gets to commercial break, cow lands on him and then we have a "commercial" with India Arie. Insert song with her and muppet rabbit, frog (again- not Kermit!), monkey and elephant. song "Jump With Me" Another quick clip of Monster Clubhouse monsters (still minus Herry) and we're back to Grover. He goes to Fuzzy and Blue and Healthy Too cook for a healthy snack and is surprised to see Cookie Monster has the job. Cookie says, "Why not? Me fuzzy and blue." Grover points out Cookie's less than stellar record when it comes to healthy eating and Grover briefly has a flashback scene of Cookie Monster doing his trademark cookie scarfing down, using some classic Cookie Monster clips. Cookie Monster shows Grover a song to convince him that he eats more than cookies. Insert song- Cookie Monster with Wyclef Jean sing "Healthy Foods"- same lyrics as original, but totally different video with a rap/reggae kinda beat going on. I think I prefer the original, but this is okay. Then, back to show with Cookie Monster showing us his healthy snack of milk, and he and Grover interview the glass of milk. (Cookie points out that milke goes well with cookies and starts drooling over milk.) He keeps going crazy while Grover talks and finally yells, "COWabunga" and goes after milk. Cow falls on Grover again. Cookie yells out "Resistance is futile" to milk as he runs by the camera chasing the milk. Kids are seen drinking milk. Jump to quick William Wegman clip (dogs with human hands) of drinking milk. (At one point, dog bends down and you can clearly see human performer.) Then jump back to Andy as he's drinking milk while Bobby and Sissy are naming other healthy foods and they all magically appear in Andy's hands and weigh him down. He trips on food as he drops it all. Then back to Cookie Monster as he suggests fruit for a healthy snack. Then he does his trademark food scarfing routine with fruit, which just looks wrong somehow. And then we come to one of my favorite parts of the video and well worth it just for this song- insert Joe Raposo classic here- "What Do You Do With Fruit?"- (song video is shown in frame with orange (the fruit, not color) borders.) Then Grover and Bobby and Sissy are back and Grover suggest (quite by accident) jogging in place as another exercise to do. After that, they try do swimming strokes in midair. Grover leads them in backstroke, sidestrokes and then tries a dive and falls on his head and hurts himself. Sissy suggests dancing and everyone dances. Grover gets a conga track going so that they can dance and jump at the same time. Cow comes back to join dancing and steps on Grover's foot. He grabs his foot and starts hopping on one foot and his assistants follow suit. Then he falls over and they do too. - "commercial"- Andy and Bobby and Sissy suggest sports for exercise. Andy plays tag with them. -Animated couch potato skit (with real animated potatoes!) -Sporting clips are shown (including in the mix- Big Bird playing basketball in the courtyard area with Sheryl Swoopes (I think that's who it was), Tony Hawk skating and doing a transfer from one ramp to another, and the original kid in the wheelchair from the "Me and My Chair" song.) Grover and kids then sit Indian style and be still and quiet and close eyes and imagine jumping into space. - insert song "Planets, Moon and Stars"- sung by Grover, Elmo, Zoey and kids as they are seen floating in outer space. Grover finally jumps over moon at the end of the song. Then Grover says he's proud of himself for finally jumping the moon and proud of all of us for finishing the video. He says he feels so refreshed he could start all over again, but the music tells him that they're out of time. Cow then lands next to him and Grover gloats, telling her she missed him. Cow explains she was giving jumping lessons and walks off as Grover ponders this, when Bobby and then Sissy both land on him. Grover weakly makes it off stage, complaining that he's not paid enough for this stuff. (cows and people falling on him, that is). "Show" ends and then Elmo leads Zoe and the kids in a charge to go outside and exercise. Credits are shown within the same orange background logo and that's it. This video was actually a lot better than I expected, with some good humor with Grover and Cookie Monster, as well as Grover and the cow and his assistants. Cool seeing "Healthy Foods" in some form again, though I definitely prefer the original. Joe Raposo's "What Do You Do With Fruit?" song has to be the standout. Just a week or so ago, I could only remember the "But don't eat a lemon, it might make you sick" line and now I remember the whole thing, with so many memories flooding back. All in all, a pretty good video worth checking out.Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs